


[团酷]复仇X卧底X救赎 5

by Cindidy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy





	[团酷]复仇X卧底X救赎 5

“你的暗桩不是侠客，是西索吧？”

 

被快感搅弄的神智毫无防备，酷拉皮卡的瞳孔瞬间紧缩。

这一句试探若是放在平时，他完全能够轻易化解，可是现在，他身前的性器被迫勃起不能释放，身后吞着傲人性器在那一潭小穴中横冲直撞，他甚至还来不及反应，身体就先背叛，对这个问题做出了最诚实的回答。

他高潮了。

身前的性器仍是翘起一个弧度没能射精，身后的穴肉却痉挛一片，暴露了它主人内心的惊慌。

“好诚实”库洛洛被这样可爱的反应取悦了，高潮的穴肉迭起痉挛一片，他在那迷死人的啜吸之下跟着射了出来。

但是和他的愉悦相比，酷拉皮卡却是痛苦到了极点，愤怒如同一根根锁链，穿透了他被快感俘获的肉体，缠绕住了他皮囊下的灵魂，逼得他无法呼吸。

被发现，被将计就计，被陷阱捕获；被玩弄，被体内射精，被艹到高潮。

他自以为的妥协是那样拙劣。

酷拉皮卡再也无法隐藏自己的杀意。身后被束缚住双手，早在不知不觉中卸了拇指关节，从手铐中逃出。他完全不体贴自己仍在痉挛中的身体，扼住了库洛洛的咽喉，借着腰力，翻身将对方压在了身下。

“你是什么时候知道的？！”

两人体位瞬间的颠倒叫那屁股里吃着的性器吞的更深，青年咬紧了嘴唇忍下了那快感，手上的动作丝毫没有迟钝，他扯下了那缚住他双眼的蕾丝，柔软的绸缎现在成了那杀人的利器，紧紧缠绕在了蜘蛛的脖子上，勒进了皮肤，血液立刻飙出，染红了身下一小片白色的床单。

库洛洛的双手在那翻滚中，被青年的膝盖压住，他现在唯一的武器插在对方的屁股里，甚至可以感受到，那双腿用力，臀部因此收紧的肌肉。

他也没客气，将那凶器狠狠往上一顶，青年的膝盖稍稍失了一点力，却被他抓住了机会。抽出的双手，反擒住青年勒紧他脖子的双臂，狠狠一卸。

喀。

“！”双手脱臼，青年却没有发出任何声音，他的下唇被他自己咬出了鲜明的痕迹，小臂终于失了力，软软地垂在了身侧。库洛洛慢条斯理地坐了起来，解开了缠绕在脖子上的丝带，那绸缎浸染了他的献血，在空气中中留下了一些粘腻的气味，他将这段丝带又一次缚住了青年的眼睛，血迹从上面渗透了下来，划过了青年眼角，看起来像是一滴红色的眼泪。

“滚！”

酷拉皮卡忍住了那钻心地疼痛，跪起身，想用踢技，但是那双腿却一点使不上力，速度不及他往日十分之一，而警觉的蜘蛛没再给他机会。

库洛洛双手掐住了那劲瘦的一截腰，将那离开了他性器的肉穴拉了回来，抵着，一寸寸被逼着，吃到了底。

“呜！嗯！放。。放。。。”酷拉皮卡浑身发抖，却分不清是来自双手的疼痛还是那令人头皮发麻的快感。

“放开？你说哪？”库洛洛分出一只手抚上了青年自始至终被束缚着的性器，拇指揉搓龟头，又打了两把，从龟头摸到根部，手指轻轻在会阴处施力。

酷拉皮卡叫那压抑到疼痛的快感逼弯了腰，额头不自觉的落在了库洛洛的肩膀上，还没碰上，青年就硬是逼着自己抬起了头，狠狠地咬住了他地肩膀，几乎要从那撕下片肉来。

但是蜘蛛却没有反应，疼痛仿佛和他无关，他不理会自己还微微淌血的脖子，和肩膀上现在岌岌可危的一块肉，只是一下下，掐着青年的腰，逼着他将自己的性器吞到最深。

即便这样，他似乎还不满足青年两张小嘴咬住他的力道，挑衅一般，偏头吻住了那白瓷般的耳垂。

现在，他们带着斑斑的血迹，终于有了点耳鬓厮磨的样子。

“从酒会上和你相遇之后。”他磨着对方的耳骨，回答了之前的问题“西索一直和蜘蛛有些渊源，我向他买了你的情报，他很爽快地就告诉我了，你是协会卧底”

咬着他肩膀地牙齿稍微松了松，但是在他说出卧底两个字后又一次咬紧。

他把性器送进了更深地地方，划过前列腺，感受着酷拉皮卡齿间的战栗，继续开口道

“我和西索之间的交易仅限于‘你’，他送回给协会的情报，我没有插手。不过，以后挑同事的时候还要谨慎一点。”

他嘴上说的温柔，身下却十分粗鲁，之前射了以后半硬的性器又一次完全勃起了，再一次鞭挞了那眼小穴。

“你。既然知道了，为。什么。还留着我。”酷拉皮卡浑身发抖，被卸下的双臂带来的疼痛和下身的快感交织在一起，拖着他往下坠。

“刺探情报的人又不止你一个，为什么不能留着你？”他含住了青年白色耳垂上挂着的那一枚红色耳饰，冰冷的宝石被他的唇舌浸染得滚烫，就像他主人的体温。“当然，如果你只是卧底的话，窟卢塔”

酷拉皮卡没有说话，他那金色的，被汗水打湿的头发低垂着，遮住了他的面容。除了微微的喘息，他几乎失去了反应。

蜘蛛瞥了他一眼

“一个月前我们的军火商，我们因此断了供应链，之后便由你去牵头了与柯索罗家族的军火交易。”

青年依旧毫无反应，只有他身后的穴肉还时不时在抽插里痉挛一两下。

“刚才问你的三个问题，其实你都没有说真话，交易分成只是明面上的说辞，十老头的钱也碰过了，至于侠客，他会成为你的替罪羊。十老头如果追责，那我必定要把侠客送出去，甚至不需要你动手。”

“但是侠客是并不是你下手的第一个人，之前死于火拼的窝金，叛逃被杀的派克，至今没有下落的信长，说起来挺巧的，我的干部里初始成员只有六名，这个月内就少了一半。”

“你处理的很巧妙，如果不是因为自己人通风报信的话，甚至还能将卧底的身份都摘出去。”

 

卧室里一片静谧。

库洛洛的心脏突然重重一跳。

“叮铃铃铃铃”

心跳与突然响起的电话铃声重合的瞬间，他下意识地往客厅看去，空间似乎被分割，他一部分停留的神思突然探测到了一份违和感。

有什么东西，错了。

他低头望去，明白了那这个诡异感的来源。

酷拉皮卡在笑。

他依旧张着唇，微微地喘息，嘴角没有任何的弧度，但是库洛洛看得出来，这个人在笑。

为什么。在笑？

下一秒，屋子变得嘈杂，除了客厅的座机，手机，呼叫机，门口的对讲机，甚至是门铃，所有能响的铃声挤满了整个空间。

而他的眼神还死死地被盯着那人的嘴唇上。

“先生”

青年的声线淹没在里铃声里，却敲打在他的骨膜上。

“我给您准备的礼物，只有这些，那怎么够呢？”

 

tbc


End file.
